


Plagg Can Bite

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Adrien likes dogs and cats, Adrien loves him anyways, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 26: I’m More of a Dog Person, Episode: s03 Animaestro, Fluff, Gen, Holder & Kwami, Humor, Marinette and Kagami Starts a Friendship, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Ratatouille Refences, but is safe for him to not talk about animals, plagg is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: "I'm more of a dog person." If Adrien thought he could have said that without suffering the consequences, he was very much mistaken and didn’t know what Plagg was capable of.Adrien August Day 26 ― I’m More of a Dog Person
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrien August 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Plagg Can Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ratatouille and when I watched again with my parents, I just saw Adrien and Plagg there (and that intensified when I saw the day’s prompt)  
> Also Marinette and Kagami being friends is some of the things I live for (same for Adrien & Luka as friends). I stand good friendships okay? Same for our little jealousy Plagg here  
> Enjoy!

Adrien was happy to participate in the premiere of the Ladybug & Chat Noir’s animated film. It had been his first voice acting and for the first time, he met people other than Chloe at a big event. Kagami and her mother had been invited by his father and he saw Marinette serving some macarons to the guests ― since the Dupain-Cheng bakery was in charge of the premiere food.

The outfit that Marinette had prepared for that occasion was very cute, he should find a moment to comment it to her. But, at that time, he was busy talking to Kagami. Everything was going well and normal, until they started talking about animals.

“Personally, I'm more of a dog person...,” Adrien never regretted saying anything _so much_.

He felt something bite his belly, but he managed to contain a groan of pain at the same second. The only living thing he knew was inside his jacket was Plagg. However, why would the kwami bite him like that?

“Are you okay, Adrien?,” Kagami asked a little worried.

“Y-yes, yes. It was nothing,” the boy smiled awkwardly. “And you? Do you like any specific animal, Kagami?”

“No one, really. I think carps are beautiful, but that's all. Do you have a dog race that you like?”

“Ah, I always wanted to have a labradoodle... ouch...,” another bite, this time on the right side of the belly. “... I t-think pugs are cool too... ow... poodles... uh... bulldogs? Ouch...”

Adrien hit his stomach and Plagg bit something very close to his nipple. He literally put both hands in his mouth to prevent any sound from coming out. Meanwhile, the Japanese girl looked at him as if deciding whether to call a doctor or help him out. It didn't take long for Marinette to approach them with an equally concerned countenance.

“Adrien, are you okay?,” she asked.

“German Shepherd... aaaah...,” the boy embraced himself, looking down. That kwami would _kill_ him.

“I'm going to call your secretary,” Kagami said but he stopped her in time.

“N-n-no... Marinette, where's the... huh, employee bathroom?”

“E-employee bathroom?”

“Please, just tell me where it is. For God’s sake!,” Adrien took Marinette's hand, knowing he was making the ugliest involuntary face of his entire life.

Strangely in a trance, the baker’s daughter just pointed to the side and the model went there as fast as he could. Arriving in the cinema’s cafeteria bathroom, he used his best _“Gabriel ‘Don’t Question My Motivations’ Agreste”_ expression and asked for a moment alone inside. After all men left and he made sure no one was around, Adrien went to the last booth and opened his tuxedo and shirt.

As soon as Plagg floated out with an indifferent expression, the boy could see the extent of the damage in his flesh.

His torso was full of small bites and all of them ― especially the bite near the nipple ― hurt like burns. Adrien put the tie in his mouth and screamed for uninterrupted three minutes, between pain and anger. He was praying for the kwami to not pass the bubonic plague to him. Unlucky how he had been, it could be possible.

“What's your problem?!”

“What's _your_ problem? You ‘ _I'm more of a dog person_ ’ jackass,” Plagg did a bad imitation of the chosen voice. “You dishonored all generations of Chat Noirs in just six words! How dare you? I should drown you on Paris’s sewer!”

“I _always_ liked dogs! You can't do much about it. But it doesn't give you the right to walk around and bite me with those little teeth! You’re acting as if I had committed a crime. And I let you...,” Adrien sighed and sat on the closed seat of the toilet, sighing. “ _Why_ do I let you?”

“Pugs, bulldogs, labradoodles... you have a really bad taste, kid. Poodles?! You want to kill me? Kill me with your thumb, not with blasphemies.”

“B-blasphemies?! Excuse me? Are you listening yourself?”

“Of course, I like the good salty sound of my voice.”

The two were silent for a while. Adrien sometimes didn’t understand well his kwami and all his oddities. Plagg was a sarcastic and ironic cat who liked cheese and took no precaution at all ― with the sole exception of finding out Ladybug's secret identity.

Why be so upset about something as small as he also liking dogs? It wasn't like he hated cats. They were only his second favorite type of animal.

The blonde then thought about what the little creature said about the other generations of Chat Noirs. Plagg never mentioned anything about his former owners. _Never_. And according to some things Alya had discovered and posted on Ladyblog, there weren't many users of black cat's miraculous in the past. At least they were in a much smaller amount than Ladybugs.

Perhaps there was a reason for all this. Maybe there was a reason why Plagg was so insecure, deep down. He should be more understandable.

“Sorry for saying I like dogs,” Adrien broke the silence.

Not that he was expecting an answer, but he was surprised when the kwami turned to him.

“Sorry for biting you,” Plagg rubbed his tongue over it. “Even because you taste awful, kid. The final touch of camembert doesn’t make up for the smell of those strange soaps that Red Band buys for you.”

“Nathalie thinks ‘summer beach’ suits me.”

The two laughed together and the model pulled the black cat close in a hug. To his greatest surprise, the sound that Plagg's small body made was an unmistakable purr. They looked at each other, the kwami looking away in shame.

“Did you…?”

“No. Shut up.”

***

When Adrien returned to the cinema entrance, he was happy to find Kagami and Marinette talking together. They seemed to be in a very calm and friendly dialogue. He approached them and soon their attention turned to his figure.

“Adrien, Marinette is incredible. We were sharing old medicine recipes from our families,” commented the Japanese girl smiling. “I also didn't know she was the grand-niece of the great chef Wang Cheng. His food is wonderful.”

“Thank you, Kagami!,” the baker’s daughter made a bow and turned to the blonde. “B-but are you okay, Adrien?”

The boy nodded and gave the first excuse he could think about a bad stomach. The two seemed to be convinced or didn’t want to insist on the subject too much for education.

Then the original conversation was resumed with the blonde's explanation of ― although he liked dogs ― in fact, he liked cats a lot too.

“What is your favorite animal, Marinette?,” Kagami asked the girl by her side.

“Oh, I love hamsters,” Marinette replied and Adrien immediately shot her an enchanted look.

“Hammers? Wow, I also really lov…”

He must have known that something like this would happen. But how could Adrien imagine that Plagg would come down that low just to bite him?

**Author's Note:**

> “One thing is betraying your cat for a dog. But betraying your cat for a mouse/hamster is unforgivable” — Plagg, 2020


End file.
